


The last of us

by Wolveheda5578



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anya is Alive, Charlotte is alive, Dying species, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveheda5578/pseuds/Wolveheda5578
Summary: Starts off after the fall of mount weather. Clarke walks behind her people to the gates of camp jaha and watches them enter knowing she got them all home safe, but now knowing that the common enemy is taken care of Clarke already has an idea what's going to happen to her pack. They will be locked up again or worse. The council fears the beasts that dwell inside the few young teens that got sent down with the hundred. So Clarke dose the only thing she thinks will save her pack and keep there freedom. While in the chaos of returning home and helping the wounded Clarke leads her pack into the woods leaving skycrew behind to start a new life. What will become of this pack of 12 teenage wolf shifters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything just simply writing fiction haha. Im not great at writing or grammar so bear with me here. Comments are always welcome. I have another story but it is on hold for the moment. Thought of this idea while being lazy at work. Sorry if it gets confusing. 
> 
> IMPORTANT! Words written in bold writing is wolf talk.(the shifters can talk telepathically when in there wolf form)
> 
> Words written in italics is trig the grounder language I don't personally know much of the beautiful language so im not even going to try cause I would butcher it haha!

* * *

   As she watches the last few members of skycrew pass the gate of camp jaha she only has one thought in mind.  'I can't be locked up again going stir crazed and mad. My wolf and my pack need to be free of the hate and punishment we receive just because we are different. ' 

 Only a few know of the existence of wolf shifters. The council, parents,some of the guards... Lexa 

 Lexa.. I told her about me the day we were attacked by the pauna. How my kind used to number in the thousands and now there are only a dozen of us left. I told her how the council has slowly been killing off the shifters to "Pure"  the blood lines. 

 I told her how we aren't the vicious beasts they clam us to be. Just misunderstood and lonely. Wolves aren't meant to be locked in a cage. I think was surprised me the most was while I was telling her all of this she didn't once look at me in disbelief or seemed scared. No all I saw that moment was understanding because she to knew the pain of loss and loneliness. She wishes to be free as well but she knows that is not her destiny at least not in this life.

 Lexa agreed to keep my secret and the packs existence. She even told me we should come to polis after the war but then lexa betrayed us.she betrayed me. I understand the choice she made on the mountain but that doesn't mean the pain of the betrayal hurt any less.

You see wolves mate for life. They find one lover and connect there spirit with that person for life. It doesn't matter if its with another shifters or a human. The only difference is shifters mate and that's it they live happily with eachother for the rest of there lives but when a shifters bonds there spirit to a human that's it. The shifter is matted for life with that person but the human can always decide to leave. They don't have the pull or connection like shifters do. Humans can be with anyone they want or how many they want. Shifters get one choice and there is no take backs.

That is why the betrayal at the mountain hurt so much. I bond my spirit to a human who chose to just walk away. It hurt. My wolf cry's for its mate but right now I have to be strong because my jobs not done yet. Skycrew is safe for now. Now I just need to insure the safety of my pack and there is only one way to do that. 

Looking around she noticed the pack and bellamy standing just outside the gate surrounding her waiting on orders from the alpha herself.

I take a deep breath and sigh . shaking my head once then looking up to the sky to clear my head for a moment. I notice the sun is just about to start to set. Its now or never.

Walking up to bellamy I place my left hand on his shoulder and my forehead against his. "Take care of skycrew while im gone. Don't let them start anymore wars. Winter will be here soon so make sure to prepare for it."

Bellamy looks into my eyes and shakes his head. "You can't just leave. What about your mom?what about me? Your just going to leave. Where will you even go?"

"I don't know bellamy all I know is that I need you to take care of things for me. Your the only one I trust with our people. We will be okay and you will see us again."

"But Clarke what if i can't do it without you?" bellamy let a sing tear slide down his cheek.

Clarke gave him a small smile and stood up straight. Wiping the tear from his cheek. "You will do fine bellamy you will protect them and I will protect my pack. We won't make it if we get locked up again. The council would probably just end up killing us off or figure out how to use us as a weapon and I can't let that happen. Okay?"

"Yeah I know please just be safe and watch out for O for me keep her safe!" bellamy said while he pulled her in for a hug.

Octavia quickly hugged her brother before the pack of 12 ran to the edge of the woods. Looking back Clarke takes one last glance at the place she once called home. She will not miss it only the few friends she has to leave behind.

The pack quickly shift into there wolf form and fallowing the alpha took off running deep into the forest not looking back only ahead. Finally getting a small taste of freedom for the first time in there young lives. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a home

**" Clarke we have been running for days my paws are starting to hurt!"** came the small cry of Jasper.

**"I know Jas but I want us to get over the mountain range and closer to the ocean. I do not wish to set up our new home anywhere near skycrew and I would also like to keep a little bit of distance between us and any of the grounders villages. They can't find out what we are. Not yet at least."**

Jasper huffed out a breath of air knowing that Clarke was right they needed a place where they can run and hunt without constantly looking over there shoulders.

  **"I understand alpha after you"** Jasper replied while bumping his snout into Clarke's side playfully while leaping around her in circles.

**"watch it pup im bigger and faster than you."** Clarke said while playfully snapping her jaws at the smaller light brown wolf  **"lets keep moving we should be getting close to the ocean I can smell the salt in the air."** Clarke called out to the whole pack to get them back on there feet moving

**"M** **iller,Monroe you two scout ahead try to find some dinner for the pack if you run into any trouble call out but try to stay off any humans path."** she instructed the large black wolf and tad bit smaller Grey wolf.

**"were on it boss!"** Monroe called before she and miller took off ahead of them.

* * *

It ended up taking them a little over a day and a half to finally reach the ocean. To say it was breath taking was a huge understatement.  The rolling waves crashing against the rocks on shore with the sunset shining in the background. Clarke has never seen anything as beautiful as this. (Besides her mate of course) she couldn't get them emerald green eyes out of her head. Thinking of the tall Burnett made her cheat tighten and heart race. She couldn't help it, its part of the bond. Clarke will be drawn to her for the rest of her life no matter what. 

Shaking the thoughts of lexa back into her deepest part of her mind, Clarke sat on the beach soaking in the last of the rays of sun the day had to offer while watching her pack run around the sand play fighting eachother and exploring the mistorys of the beach.

After about twenty minutes a copper red wolf about the size of Clarke dropped down in the sand laying out on her belly with her legs stretched out, head resting on her front paws.

**"what's bothering you raven?"** Clarke asked in a soft tone while laying out next to her content to just lay there and watch the others.

**"what are we doing? I mean once we find a place that is safe what will we do?** raven asked.

**"I have been asking myself that question also. I think we need to take a little bit of time to settle and deal with everything that has happened so far. Then we will have to find a purpose because we were not given the gift of the shifters just to let it go to waste and die out."**  

They layed there in silence for awhile longer before raven sat up and looked out over the ocean. The sun was almost compleatly gone outta the horizon and the rest of the pack was finding resting places around the edge of the woods for the night.

**"you want to go back to the old ways don't you? Do the thing we were meant to do in the first place?"** Raven stated already knowing the answer.

**"Don't you? We have such an amazing gift and we are finaly free and on the ground we could help so many people. We could become strong again. Find others like us. The twelve of us can't be all that's left I mean just look at how many people were already surviving here before us."** Clarke explained excitedly. 

**"Then that is what we shall do your the alpha and we are all family and family sticks together no matter what.** Raven said while smiling at the golden blond wolf next to her.

Clarke stood up and nuzzled her head into ravens neck and then gently pushing her towards the woods for the night to get some rest. They would worry about finding a home tomorrow at first light but for now the two wolves crawled down under the tree stump next to an already sleeping octavia to sleep. 

**"hey raven?"**

**"What's up blondie?"**

**"Do you feel it to? The pull I mean? Like no matter how far away or what direction we go i can feel a pull like..**

**"Like gravity wanting to force us back together. Yeah I feel it but they made there choice and sadly so did we. Who knows what the future could hold though im going to hold on to a little hope.**

**"Sometimes I think it would have been easier if we would have just bonded with eachother like we had planned all those years."** Clarke said half asleep already.

Raven just nuzzles up closer to her alpha while said blond lays her head over the back of ravens neck settling in for the night.They don't talk anymore after that they just drift off thinking about there bonded ones.

The next day was spent fallowing the beach south a couple hundred miles. Until they came across a beautiful hidden cove that was surrounded by treacherous mountain peeks and a vast untouched forest. 

Finding the place was a freak accident when Monty ended up falling down a large rabbit hole while chasing said rabbit that ended up getting away anyways. 

The rest of that day the pack spread out to search the cove for any signs of humans or animals also locating every possible way in and out of the cove.

It ended up being the perfect paradise home. It had two ways in and out of the cove that were really well hidden. The only other way in is if you could fly or swim around the reef and to rocks that loop out into the water making the cove untouched by man in over a hundred years. There was an abundance of animals living in the forest in and around the cove and all the fish you could catch. 

It was a no brainer they had found there new home.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after the fall of mount weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and short chapters I suck at this Haha. Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own any of the 100 just my imagination. :)

THREE YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF MOUNT WEATHER

 

Sitting outside niylahs trading post Clarke couldn't help but to let her mind wonder if she is doing the right thing with her pack.

She knows that her pack of twelve misfit delinquents has now turned to a strong family of 62 wolf shifters over the past three years. 

But what she kept doubting herself over is weather or not keeping her pack safe in the comfort of there home in the cove was the right thing to do now. 

With Azgeda broken off from the coalition and the war going on. Clarke can't help but feel that the pack should be helping in someway.

The pack is strong and getting restless. They should be helping but instead Clarke has them at the trading post getting the necessary supplies for winter that the cove can not provide for them. 

The pack is getting ready to tuff out the winter months tucked safely away while the coalition and the war rage on.

She can't help but wonder if assisting in this war is the right choice or a choice she is willing to make out of the fear she feels for her mates safety.

These past three years have slowly been draining Clarke in the need to be near her mate. To protect and love her mate, but fate had other plans.

Lexa is human and humans do not bond as the wolf does. She is free from the constet pain of the pull she has on Clarke. 

Imprinting on Lexa was unexpected but Clarke new the moment she walked into the commanders tent and locked eyes on the emeralds staring back at her that she has found her mate.

In that moment her wolf had reached out and bonded its soul to the commanders.

It wasn't to bad as they got close while planning the defeat over the mountain, but then her mate betrayed her. Left her to die. Left her people to die.

She understood the choice the commander had made that day. Clarke herself would have made that very same choice.

The only difference is though that Clarke had more to lose. She would have lost her whole pack that day of she wouldn't have fought on and defeated the mountain. 

The simple truth was Clarke had to much to lose. She would have lost her whole family. Her whole people. At that time they didn't know there were shifters among the grounders. So in the end Clarke made her choice same as Lexa. 

Head over heart.

Clarke gave up her mate that day in order to save her pack and after she had to make sure her pack continued to live and thrive. 

So taking them and leaving skikru and trikru alike was at the time the best choice for them.

News came a year and a half after mount weather that skikru were accepted as the thirteenth clan. 

Four months after that Azgeda cut ties with the coalition and started another war. Leaving thousands dead on all sides. Family's torn apart and villages burnt to the ground.

Clarke has been keeping tabs on all that's happening. People don't expect wolves to be listning in the forest.

Clarke knows she has a decision to make. Either keep her pack safe and hidden. Or become what there ancestors bread them for and become the protectors of the people.

Being pulled from her thoughts when Niylah sits down next to her outside the shop she notices the sun rising into the early morning sky.

_"There are rumors going around right now Wanheda."_ Niylah speaks quietly to Clarke while watching the blond closely. 

_"What are the rumors now my friend? The same as the last I assume? "_

_"I hear from traders who come to the shop that Azgeda has paired up with the outcast and the banished from the dead zone. If it is true than the commander and the coalition will be in a lot of trouble."_ Niylah said while she pulled out a knife and started to whittle on a piece of wood.

Switching back to speaking in English Clarke looked over to her friend.

" What is it you expect me to do with this information Niylah"

"You tell me. I have watched you ever since I met you hanging upside down in that trap two years ago." Niylah stopped whittling and handed the small figure she had carved over to Clarke.

Looking down at what Niylah had made she was surprised to see a beautifully carve wolf .

"I pay very close attention to what goes on around me also Wanheda. I know about you. I also know what your kind can accomplish. My father used to tell me legends, great tales of what your kind are meant to do." Niylah kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke not wanting to upset the blond.

"Wolves to my people are seen as great warriors of the forest. Peacekeepers between all living things." she said quietly

"Some of my people even believe that the wolf is a sacred spirit sent to us by the gods to help send souls to there next life.  It is said when the voice of many wolves sound together at the sight of the moon spirits whose fight has ended are carried with there mighty cries to the heavens then back to join life once more. That is why we burn our people at sundown when they die to realise there spirit to the wolves and moon."

When she is done telling her story Niylah peeks up to see the reaction of her friend only to notice her staring out into the darkness of the woods.

"Is that what you believe Niylah?" Clarke asks she can feel her heart pounding in her chest still from the shock of finding out that her friend new about her secret.

"Yes it is what I believe." Niylah stated firmly looking up to meet Clarke's eyes so she knows she's serious.

"Thank you Niylah for sharing your beliefs with me and for informing me of the merger between ice nation and the outsiders. I need to think on a few things I am going for a walk I will be back in a bit."

Getting up from her seat Clarke reaches out with her mind to connect with the other 4 wolves that came to the trading post with her.

**"Raven,Bryan, Miller,Zoe I am going for a walk around the surrounding area please stay by the tradepost.if any humans come by make yourself sparse and don't be seen okay?"**

**"Sure thing boss!"** Zoe said

**"Got it!"**

**"Got it!"** came from both miller and Bryan 

**"No problem but you sure you wanna go out alone? These woods are filled with warriors and Niylah said there was that unnaturally huge bear hanging around these woods that has been mutated by the radiation."** raven asked in a worried tone.

**"yeah im sure rea. Ill be careful and call out if I need any help promise. I won't be far."** Clarke said simply.

Stepping into the woods a little ways from the trading post in a well hidden area Clarke quickly shifted to her giant golden blond wolf and took of at a light trot into the forest away from the trading post.

* * *

 

Letting her wolf out to run free has always been relaxing and the best way to think through any tuff decision Clarke found herself having to make.

Caught up in her thoughts Clarke has been running circles about 12 miles out and around the trading post before finnaly stopping at the shallow part of the river for a drink of water.

As Clarke was lowering her head to the water for a drink her sensitive ears caught the slightest unatrual crack in the trees across the river.

Being down wind Clarke was having troubles picking up any out of place scents.

Chosing to  ignore it thinking it just trees creaking in the wind Clarke returns to getting a drink.

Again right when she about to get a drink her ears twitch up having caught another strange noise.

Chosing to not ignore it this time Clarke quickly trots through the river to the other side. Once at the tree line across the river she turns her head back looking in the direction of the trading post knowing she shouldn't be wondering this far without the others.

Letting out a huff of anoince at herself she decides that she will just take a quick look around then head back to the others. 

Quickly loping through the brush and around the trees in this area of the woods Clarke suddenly picks up a sent. 

Her wolf stopped  dead in its track knowing what it was smelling. 

There is another predator lurking in the area. It smells of death and blood. Clarke can smell the rage and hate coming from the direction of the beast.

Knowing that she shouldn't engage the beast herself she goes to head back to the trading post when she caught a familer scent. 

It was like a punch to the gut. All the air left her at once. She would know that scent anywhere.

Her wolf let out a fierce growl and bared its large canines before taking off full run towards the beast and the distressed smell of her mate. With only one thought running through her mind Clarke didn't have a chance to call for the others before breaking through the trees into a small open area.

The moment she left the safety of the trees and saw the beast towering over her mate about to crush her Clarke lost all control and let her wolf out of its cage.

Tackling the bear from the side she managed to knock it away from her mate. 

Quickly looking behind her at her mate on the ground to make sure she ok there eyes locked for just a moment before being ripped apart by a large roar from the beast.

Focusing back on the bear Clarke stood tall in her wolf form ready to fight and die in order to keep her mate, her Lexa safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa knew the risks when she ventured out of camp early this morning, but didn't much mind because she needed a break from meetings and angry village chief's. 

What lexa didn't know was how close she had stumbled upon the great bears den while out walking.

Looking back now she realizes she should have told at least Anya where she was going this morning.

She also realizes she should have brought more than just her dagger.

After being caught off guard and sent flying back into a tree after one mighty swing of the beasts paw. All the air that was once in Lexas lungs was now gone.

Her lungs burned and her heart raced trying to suck air back in. Trying to despritly get oxygen. She knew she had at least two broken ribs and a twisted ankle.

Rolling over onto her back lexa quickly realizes another thing. She was going to die here.

Looking up into the beasts eyes as it stands on it's hind legs above her. Everything is moving in die motion. She was about to be crushed into the earth by this bear and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Her body was aching all over. The air still hasn't been replaced into her lungs. There was nobody here to save her.

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable to come only to have flashes of memories to storm her mind. 

Images of golden blond hair shining in the early morning sun.

Eyes so blue you could drown in them. I remember those eyes so soft, so caring,so brave.

Lexa thinks of the last time she saw such depth in those stormy blue eyes.

It was really late on a cool night. The sky had never been so clear. 

I stood at the entrance of my tent that was set up down in the valley with the others. Looking up the hill where my beautiful blond stood.

She stood tall like nothing in the world could knock her down. She had her fists balled up at her side while she stared up at the stars. She looked up at them stars like they were giving her all the answers like they were an old friend that she was catching up with.

She stood there all night like that and when she came down the next morning when the sun rose over the mountainside she seemed ten times stronger and twenty times more determined to save everyone.

Now Lexa wishes she had strength like that then maybe she wouldn't be where she is now. About to be crushed by a bear.

Lexa was going to die without the chance to beg forgiveness from the girl she loves. She was going to die without telling the girl she loves that she loves her.

Opening her eyes lexa finnaly pulls in a large breath of air as the bear starts making it's way toward her.

_" My fight is over. Spirits please protect my people."_

It was about to crush her.

Then suddenly a flash of gold and the beast is gone knocked away from her. And there standing right in front of her is a massive blond wolf.

The wolf looked back over it's shoulder right at Lexa. Blue met green in a quick lock of eyes before the beast let out a loud roar. Facing the Bear again the wolf squared off letting out it's own farce growl in return.

The wolf planted it's feet firmly in the ground and stood tall at her full height. Staring the Bear in the eyes.

**"Back down now and leave this forest. This is not a fight you will win."** Clarke growled out at the Bear hopping to get the point across wanting to settle this without any blood shed.

Her wolf was already fighting against her wanting to rip the heart outta the beast who hurt her mate.

The bear roared out again before quickly charging the wolf.

* * *

 

Clarke huffed out a annoyed puff of air as soon as she realized the Bear wasn't going away without a fight.

As the large bear charged at her she quickly used her smaller size and speed to dodge the bears attack. 

This only seemed to piss the beast off more. Clarke continues to dodge and jump over the Bear trying to wear it out for a few minutes.

Clarke underestimated the bears stamina and speed because of its size though and while she is jumping over the bears swipe of a large paw she missed the second paw the Bear had swung out and got hit hard.

The bears claws stuck into the wolf's side when it's paw made contact and dragged the wolf to the ground. 

Clarke cried out in pain when she felt the long sharp claws break through her skin but didn't let it slow her down.

Jumping up quickly she put a little more distance between her and the Bear.

She quickly chanced a look over to where her mate is still on the ground but it seems she was able to pull herself back farther behind the trees.

Clarke wanted nothing more than to check her mate and make sure she was okay so she wanted to end this nonsense fight and quick.

Clarke changed to the offence and started tearing into the Bear anywhere she could sink her teeth or claws.

* * *

Lexa was in shock. She was alive. Those blue eyes on that golden blond wolf were so familiar. She could have swear that it was her blond love. 

But that wasn't possible was it. Clarke had told her about her ancestry and beliefs but still it had been over three years since Clarke and eleven other skikru kids disappeared and never seen or heard from again. 

No known sightings, no whispers, nothing. It was like they never existed outside of my people's legends and campfire stories.

My people say Wanheda took those chosen and fled to another realm searching for the "missing". Whoever that might be. Some say lost souls others say innocents. 

But those were just stories that got passed around.

While keeping her eye on the fight happening in front of her Lexa slowly starts to scoot herself backwards towards more coverage so she can check over her injuries. 

The fight seems pretty evenly matched but both beasts seem like there running low on energy. 

The once golden wolf was now soaked in deep red of blood.the bear didn't seem much better but it was harder to make out with it's dark fur.

While looking over her injuries Lexa hears a loud yelp.

Quickly looking up she notices the Bear has it's mouth latched onto the wolf's back leg.

Lexa eyes widen with shock. What if the Bear kills the wolf? 

Noticing that the Bear isn't letting go of the wolf's leg even with the wolf struggling and clawing at it's snout trying to break free. The bear starts to swing the wolf around knocking her on trees and the ground. Then finnaly throwing her against a large boulder.

The wolf was down. Laying crumpled on the ground in moving.

_"No!"_ lexa yelled at the top of her voice while grabbing the closest large rock by her throwing it and hitting the Bear on it's head while it was stalking towards the wolf wanting to end this fight.

As soon at the rock smashed against the back of the bears head it spun around aiming it's sights on Lexa again.

_"shit what did I just do?"_ lexa just asked herself 

The bear was making it's way towards her again when it was about five feet from where lexa had moved herself to suddenly the wolf was atop of it again.

Once again the wolf got the beast away from her mate. Limping on three legs and losing a lot of blood. Clarke knew she wasn't winning this fight.

Quickly getting a good distance from the Bear Clarke let out a loud howl calling out to her pack for assistance. She would have done it sooner but there was hardly any time.

Now all she had to do was hold it off tell help came.

Lexa was relieved to see the wolf back on it's feet but she can tell it is injured badly.

When the wolf howled it was intense to say the least. It was loud and strong. Commanding. It was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

Not even two minutes later the forest erupted in howls coming in multiple directions. It was ear shattering.

Suddenly four more massive wolves burst through the trees. Three of the four going straight into the fight knocking the Bear back.

While the third wolf a somewhat smaller three legged wolf with copper red fur went straight to the blond wolf who was laying on the ground again no longer able to put weight onto it's back leg that got ripped up.

The copper wolf looked over the blond and then rubbed it's head on hers before the blond wolf let out a soft whimper.

The copper wolf quickly trotted around the fight over to Lexa. 

Lexa tensed up when the wolf came right at her. Holding her breath she waited to see what the wolf wanted.

The copper wolf came right up to her and started sniffing around her before dropping to it's belly right in front of her. Softly whimpering the copper wolf slowly crawled forward until her head was laying in lexa lap.

Lexa didn't know what to do when the wolf put it's head on her lap like it's trying to comfort her. So she slowly placed her hand out for the wolf to smell before placing it in the fur on it's neck rubbing soft circles into it's soft fur.

Remembering about the fight happening in front of her Lexa quickly looks up only to see the wolves chasing the Bear of deeper into the forest. The bear must have realized it wouldn't win against all of them.

Right at that moment Anya, Indra, and three warriors came bursting through the trees.

Stopping in there tracks upon seeing there surroundings.

Blood covered the ground smaller trees knocked down in the fight. A bloodied wold laying on the ground on one side watching everyone carefully. Then there eyes settle on there commander. Sitting in the grass up against a tree with black blood dripping down the side of her head and bleeding who knows where else. 

But what shocked them was the three legged wolf that had it's head in her lap.

* * *

_"Heda what happened here? What is going on?"_ Indra quickly asked not daring to move.

Noticing the blond wolf now barley standing on it's feet making it's way between the newcomers and lexa.

Of course Clarke knew who there people are but that didn't mean she liked them all that much.

Letting out a low warning growl so nobody makes any sudden moves.

_"Lexa are you in danger? Are you hurt?" I am coming over."_ said Anya worried about her second.

The moment Anya move the blond wolf was in front of her blocking her path. Growling a little louder.

At this point Clarke's wolf is in full control and the only thing on it's mind was to protect it's mate.

_"let me pass wolf spirit I mean her no harm. She is injured and I just want to help."_ Anya said while slowly moving closer to Lexa and the wolves.

This seemed to snap Clarke outta it because she looked over her shoulder to Lexa and new she needed medical attention. 

Getting outta Anyas way Clarke couldn't stand any longer so she played back down in the grass.

Raven had not taken her eyes off her mate since she entered the area. She knew her alpha was hurt though and that her mate and the others needed to attend to her best friends mate. Raven got up on the three legs and trotted over to her alpha.

**"Clarke are you alright?"**

**"Yes I will be okay I need to change to heal though but I am not sure I can face her especially in these circumstances"**

**"It will be alright Clarke I am here and the others are on there way back."**

**"How about this I will if you will. We were planning on coming outta hiding anyways right?"** raven stated.

With a nod from Clarke agreeing to those terms the two wolves shifted back into there human body's.

Shifting is such a normal thing for them now it only takes seconds for there bones to break and rearrange themselves, for there thick fur coats to change back into there human clothes. It's over in a blink of an eye but the outsiders around them were seeing it for the first time and they didn't know what to think.

 


End file.
